First Modeling Vlog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (3h) Complete a vlog at Perry's place to tell fans about your first photo shoot|location = Perry's Place|rewards = +100 +200|previous = Caprice Coat Shoot|following = Chillin' With Perry}}d''escription here'' Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 +3 Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = OMG, look at you on the cover of Caprice! You're a SUPER STAR! Okay maybe not a super star. Not YET, anyway... but I think you could be! |Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks Perry! |Dialogue #2 = I'm so happy for you, unlike (Rival)... |Your Dialogue #2 = Why do you say that? |Dialogue #3 = When (Rival) heard that you were modeling in Caprice she totally flipped on ME. Like it was supposed to be her... AS IF it was MY fault that she wasn't the one getting featured lol honestly (Rival) was MAD jelly |Your Dialogue #3 = Lol so lame... |Dialogue #4 = That's just how the conversation started, tho. Then she went on to straight up DIS you! We got in a HUGE fight about that and I almost broke up with her right then and there... |Your Dialogue #4 = Why didn't you? |Dialogue #5 = I don't know. Lost my nerve I guess :^( You know how I hate hurting people's feelings... I want to break up with (Rival) tho. I'm sure of that now. But every time I try, I feel sick and chicken out! |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Perry, you NEED to break up. '''2 I'll break up with her for you! |Dialogue #6 = 1''' '''2 Wow, don't sound TOO eager there, lmao! But... seriously, would you? :^p You'd seriously be willing to dump (Rival) for me? |Your Dialogue #6 = 2a No. You need to do it, Perry. 2b I'm texting (Rival) right now... |Dialogue #7 = 2a 2b Wait! You're SERIOUS?! You're texting (Rival) to tell her that she and I are through? |Your Dialogue #7 = 2ba No. But YOU should! :p 2bb Yep! :D |Dialogue #8 = 2ba I know... you're totally right. This needs to happen. Before (Rival) makes me lose my mind, and whatever is left of my self esteem... Anyway, I just wanted to say, congratulations and give you a quick piece of advice... you should head to my place, get online RIGHT NOW and do a quick vlog! Let your fans know about your break into modeling! Seriously, you need to take advantage of the opportunity to grow your fan base! That tip was a freebie lol. Let me know if you need a talent agent... because I'm about to dump my only client! 2bb I hate myself for this but DO IT. Please. I clearly SUCK at breaking up. Your finger is already on the trigger... just do it. |Your Dialogue #8 = 2ba Good luck! 2bb Message sent. Aubrey = dumped. |Dialogue #9 = 2bb Already feel like a massive weight has just been lifted off me... but I know I'll be hearing from her about this! Maybe I could just go home, lock my door and disconnect from the world until she finds someone new to torment :^p Thank you for doing what I clearly could not. And congrats again! you should head to my place, get online RIGHT NOW and do a quick vlog! Let your fans know about your break into modeling! Seriously, you need to take advantage of the opportunity to grow your fan base! That tip was a freebie lol. Let me know if you need a talent agent... because I'm about to dump my only client! |Your Dialogue #9 = 2bb Lates :) }} |-| Tweet= |-| Text from Rival= |Dialogue #1 = WTF is ur problem?|Your Dialogue #1 = MY problem? Excuse me?|Dialogue #2 = Who do u think u are messing up my relationship with Perry?! You and I both kno he doesn't have the spine 2 break up w me on his own, so u talk him into it and do it FOR him? In a TEXT? So what's the deal? You just have to have everything? Getting to model in Caprice wasn't enough, you have to steal MY MAN too?|Your Dialogue #2 = No, but he deserves better! No, but I'd be better than you!|Dialogue #3 = Uhm, there is NO better than me, okay? You broke us up, and he's going to realize that you talked him into the biggest mistake of his pathetic life!!! He'll come crawling back to me like a sad little puppy, begging me to take him back. But NOPE! Too late. I'll NEVER forgive him or YOU and I'll never forget either! Enjoy your taste of fame because I'm going to RUIN YOU BOTH!|Your Dialogue #3 = Whatever... (Don't reply.) Bring it on, bish...}} Category:Goals